


karaoke night

by jennaaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, High School, Humor, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaaa/pseuds/jennaaa
Summary: "Hey I have an idea," Suki spoke up suddenly, snapping her Spanish textbook shut. "How about we go to that new karaoke bar that just opened up across town?"or,the gaang takes a break from studying for exams and crashes a karaoke bar!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 12





	karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little high school AU story I decided to write. 
> 
> (Aang and Toph are freshman, Katara is a Sophomore, Sokka and Suki are Juniors, and Zuko is a senior *HONORS student lol.)

The gang was currently spending their Friday afternoon in the high school library, studying tirelessly for their semester exams that were slowly creeping up. 

Zuko was tutoring Toph in Chemistry, but it didn't seem to be all that effective. "So you find the coefficients by adding the subscripts together, that's how you balance the formula. Does that make sense?" She held her head up with one hand, trying her hardest not to doze off right then and there. 

"Toph, have you even been paying attention?" Zuko all but shouted, earning a stern 'shush!' from the librarian. Aang snickered in amusement. 

The blind girl groaned, blowing a strand of jet black hair out of her face. "Sparky, it's Friday, chillax. This stuff is boring me anyways," 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. "You're the one who asked me to tutor you!" 

"Hey I have an idea," Suki spoke up suddenly, snapping her Spanish textbook shut. "How about we go to that new karaoke bar that just opened up across town?"

Aang's eyes sparkled with glee. "Yes! I'm so sick of memorizing these stupid formulas." Toph nodded exaggeratedly in agreement, receiving an eye roll from Zuko. 

"I heard they have really, really good wings there," Katara said dreamily, Sokka was practically drooling. They were all starving, their last snack break was over 2 hours ago. (Which consisted mostly of peanut granola bars and energy drinks they'd snagged from the vending machines.)

\------

Zuko ended up reluctantly driving them there, as he was the only one with a license. He wasn't the biggest fan of this idea, he hated singing, especially in front of crowds of strangers. But the part about relaxing and stuffing their faces sounded nice, so he joined in. 

Toph clacked her white cane around in front of her, cringing at the loud music. "It's so crowded in here, and noisy."

"Tell me about it," Zuko grumbled. The gang sat at a large table right in front of the karaoke stage. 

"Don't be such grumps you guys, we deserved a break from that stupid library," Sokka intervened, flipping through the menu joyously. 

"Besides, when was the last time we went out?" Katara shrugged as she was ordering a family sized meal from the waiter. This was going to be a very long night. 

Toph set her cane down and sipped at her soda, grinning amusingly. "So, who's embarrassing themselves first?" 

"Us!" Aang laughed, pulling Katara up to the stage swiftly. The girl squeaked as she was shoved into the sudden spotlight, her cheeks going red. 

Aang picked a duet song for them, "Don't go Breaking my Heart" by Elton John. Their singing was nervous and bad, but very sweet, and they sang their hearts out, swaying slightly side by side. Their friends "awwwed" teasingly and cheered for them at the end of their little moment. 

Suki gushed at how cute they were, pulling Sokka up to the stage shortly after. They spent quite a while picking their song, but they finally settled on "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. 

They sang goofily and did dramatic hand gestures to mimick the Disney movie scene, Sokka spinning his girlfriend around in a half-assed waltz. Their friends laughed at them endearingly, clapping and whooping at the end. 

"Come on, let's do one with all the girls!" Katara suggested, Suki jumped up excitedly from her seat, but Toph was expectedly hesitant.

"I can't even read the song lyrics, what if I embarass myself or something," Toph admitted quietly for only Katara and Suki to hear. Her milky eyes looked uncharacteristically worrisome. 

"Don't worry, we'll pick something everyone knows by heart." Suki reassured, patting her on the back. 

The boys cheered Toph on supportively as she stepped up to the stage, her hands trembling as she gripped the microphone. "Let's go, you can do this!" The blind girl, to her best ability, rolled her eyes at them. 

And you know what song Suki picked? "Fergalicious" by Fergie. Toph and Katara's mouths dropped as the all too familiar beat started. She wasn't wrong, they knew every lyric to the song. Suki winked mischievously. 

Eventually, the two girls collectively said "fuck it" and sang with all their might, dancing foolishly, having the time of their lives. The guys were cracking up, practically wiping tears from their eyes. 

The girls sat down, out of breath and chugging their sodas from exhaustion. "Okay I admit, that was amazing!" Toph said. They all laughed in agreement. 

"What about you Zuko, you didn't sing once this whole night." Aang pointed out, which caught everyone's attention. 

"Yeah, he's right, Sparky. Don't be so gloomy, sing a song! It's not as bad as you think, I promise." Toph punched him on the arm affectionately. 

Zuko rubbed his arm, sneering at his friends. "There's no way in hell I'm singing up there by myself!"

Before he could even react, Toph was pulling him up to the booth to pick a duet. "Toph! I swear--" he chided. But it was too late, she'd already picked a song and shoved him onto the stage. She'd chosen a song she always heard on the radio, "Under Pressure" by Queen.

Toph handed the boy a microphone, grinning up at him toothily. Zuko wanted to scream at her for putting him in this God forsaken situation, but scolding a tiny blind girl in front of dozens of strangers wasn't really great for your image. (And let's be real, he couldn't turn down her stupid smile.) 

Zuko gulped, his voice cracking slightly as he began to sing the first lyric. Toph helped him look less awkward and clammy by grabbing his hand and swinging it around in a mock dance. He couldn't resist the urge to smile and laugh as Toph belted David Bowie's part of the song passionately. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

They finished with a dramatic bow, running off the stage as their friends stood and cheered loudest of all, making people turn heads to see what all the ruckus was about.

"That was incredible!" Sokka high-fived them both with excitement. 

"And there wasn't an ounce of angst in your singing Zuko, great job!" Aang teased as Zuko glared at him jokingly. The gang laughed at his little quip.

\------

They spent the rest of the night eating, chatting, and laughing noisily. Zuko drove everyone home by midnight, Suki suggested that they would have to do this again with a few more friends after exams were over and it was summer vacation. The gang eagerly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this gave some of you guys a good laugh. kudos and comments are appreciated!! ❤️


End file.
